Snuggle Buddies
by FrancypantsIII
Summary: Originally posted on the Hetalia Kink Meme. Russia/America. America babbles on drowsily about lighthearted topics that have little to do with each other, and Russia lovingly humming and nodding to what he says, feeling overwhelmingly affectionate and amused despite understanding little of America's chatter.


**Author's Note: **This was originally requested on the Hetalia Kink Meme.

**Warnings: **None.

**Request:**

_"Russia and America, drifting off to sleep together on a bed. Can be post sex, but OP would prefer the story focus on the sweetness and fluff. America babbles on drowsily about lighthearted topics that have little to do with each other (the dog he saw at the park that day, what he thinks of ice cream, how much he likes action movies), and Russia lovingly humming and nodding to what he says, feeling overwhelmingly affectionate and amused despite understanding little of America's chatter. Kill me with sweetness! Make this as languid and soft as possible, just focusing on the quiet understanding within their relationship. Let the interaction speak the love, while the actual conversation may have little or nothing to do with it."_

* * *

><p>The bald eagle. The brown bear. Two noble animals chosen by two of the world's greatest superpowers to represent the nations' greatness and power. Fierce, strong, valiant, forceful.<p>

Red, white, and blue. White, blue, and red. Two flags that have flown together in alliance, but have also flown on opposing fighter jets, battleships, and military regiment coats.

It was obvious in the world that America and Russia were forces to be reckoned with. Both had massive surpluses of weapons of mass destruction, waiting for the other to cross the line of unforgiving declarations of war.

But when America and Russia came together, the result was...different than what most would expect. There were no bombs, no nukes, no explosions, no spying, no usual affiliations with war. No alliances, no enemies...

It turns out that that big, ferocious brown bear was quite the snugly teddy bear.

Ivan's room always seemed to be just a bit too cold. Well, Russia was cold, and heating systems don't always get every room in the house perfectly. It didn't matter- Ivan didn't mind the cold at all. He'd been practically raised in it. Besides, it was always a bit better to have a cold bed when there was such a warm body to cuddle with. Cuddling was the easiest, and most romantic, way to stay warm in Ivan's house.

"...think it was a poodle." Ivan's cuddle-buddy yawned. "D'n't like poodles much... Labs're better."

Wrapped up ever so tightly in Ivan's arms was the young Alfred. A good some younger than Ivan, Alfred had a habit of rambling loosely when they were together, almost as if the wax keeping his candle of coherent thought upright was melting from their combined warmth. He was so cute when he did so... or at least Ivan liked to think so. So childish, so innocent...

Curling his arms around Alfred just a tad tighter, Ivan hummed a soft, "Mh-hm."

Such a simple string of sounds always got the American to smile. Ivan couldn't exactly see the smile itself, but Alfred's cheeks moved in just the slightest way that Ivan could tell. Alfred's smile was always a sight to see. He seemed to flash it at the silliest of times, but whatever gave him an excuse to smile, Alfred would take it. Ivan certainly had a habit of giving him the excuse. Anything to see that boyish smirk.

"...Y'know... I haven't played my ol' Nintendy in a while... should prolly pick the weeds in my town..."

Ah yes. Alfred's love for videogames. Even in his little virtual worlds, he was a lovely sight to see. Alfred practically had the body to be in a video game himself. Perfect build for one of those hero-types. Alfred always talked about wanting to become a hero, but perhaps he didn't realise that he already was Ivan's.

Ivan sighed in content, nuzzling his face in Alfred's wheat-coloured hair. So soft. "Nh~" He cooed in soft agreement.

Alfred nearly giggled lightly, shivering a little from the ticklishness of the gesture. "...We should get a dog. White one. Call him K.K."

"Teach guitar." Ivan teased lovingly.

"Yeah, he'll play acoustic. Get 'im to sing too." Alfred giggled loopily, imagining a tiny little pup reenacting one of his favorite scenes from one of his domestic video games.

Ivan knew Alfred was always joking around when he was so tired, but he spoke with such sincerity and determination that it was amusing when he never remembered the conversation in the morning.

Alfred continued off on some other tangent- the prospect of a vodka-flavoured ice cream that was available to minors- and Ivan just kept smiling and nodding and nodding and smiling. Whatever Alfred said was lovely. Hell, whatever sound he made was lovely. When Alfred seemed to quiet and calm again, Ivan nodded yet again, and soon Alfred was on another tangent and Ivan was focusing on a different aspect of his American lover. It was interesting how Alfred's mind worked... Movie preference was next. Alfred's child-like skittishness at scary movies was adorable, especially when he clung to Ivan's arm. Smile and nod. Why the color orange was overrated. Alfred's eyes were such a deep, gorgeous blue. Nod and "mh-hm". Why shoes should all be Velcro-strapped. Alfred's face was so cute when he focused on tasks like tying his shoes. Smile again.

But then Alfred got quiet. He shuffled a bit, rolling over to face Ivan. "Are you even listening?" He smirked boyishly.

Ivan blinked a few times, honestly a bit surprised with the sudden question. "... да..?" _(("yes?"))_ He chuckled, but before Alfred could object to anything, he placed his lips to the other's.

Alfred closed his eyes, and the fact that Ivan hadn't truly known what he'd been talking about didn't matter. He kissed back gently, sighing a soft, "Я люблю тебя, Ваня," _(("I love you, Vanya*"))_and nuzzling his head into Ivan's shoulder. The perfect pillow.

"I love you, too, Alfie." Ivan purred, kissing Alfred's forehead and holding him tighter. His beautiful eagle wasn't going to fly away just yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>The video game references Alfred blabbles on about are from Animal Crossing: Wild World.

*"Vanya" is an affectionate nickname for Ivan.


End file.
